


Painted Diamonds

by Swan3ills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Swan3ills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary as a couple and Maleficent wants to surprise Regina with a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from two prompts I got in tumblr; one which asked for a romantic and fluffy setting with Maleficent and Regina in the mansion, and another that wanted to have mentions of Maleficent using the art of painting as a way to cope with her pain when she lost Lily. There will be a picture inserted because I love visuals. lol

When Regina arrived home, the delicious smell of food greeted her senses. Her partner had made a special dinner for them, knowing Henry would be staying with the Charmings, as they had planned to spend the weekend in the woods, “camping to make contact with nature”—as per Mary Margaret’s order; David would be fishing with him, while Snow taught Emma the art of archery, and Ruby watched after little Neal. They had the mansion all for themselves.

Maleficent had planned a Romantic evening for them, starting with dinner. She had soon learned Henry loathed lamb, especially because of the peculiar scent, and so she never again cooked this dish she knew Regina absolutely loved, but avoided because it made her son nauseous. But today was a special day; it was their first year together, and Maleficent wanted to make it memorable.

Regina still wasn’t used to having a third person living with her, and it was even stranger in the beginning to have that special someone looking after her like this. She was used to giving, more than to receiving, so this was a pleasant oddity she was learning to embrace more each day.

Maleficent had moved in with Regina after Lily got together with Merida—that was three months ago, and the Mayor was still getting used to sharing her space. But she was glad it was Maleficent, her once best friend, and now lover.

Regina entered home, but before she continued walking in direction of the kitchen, the dragon sorceress appeared to her in a swirl of black smoke to prevent it. She knew Regina would be too tempted to help.

“Is that lamb?” Was Regina’s first line to leave her mouth.

“Hello to you, too, dearest,” replied the tall blonde, folding her arms across her chest. “Is this any way to greet me after a long day?” Maleficent raised a playful eyebrow at her.

“I’m sorry,” responded the brunette. She took a step closer and placed her arms around the older woman’s neck, and got on her tiptoes to reach for a kiss.

Maleficent was tall, and even if Regina was wearing stilettos, so was the other woman. If there was something Regina had gotten quickly used to during this time, was the height difference—she quite loved being  _her little queen,_  like in the old times. It made her feel protected for a change.

Regina gave her a quick peck on the lips, knowing this wouldn’t suffice, but she wanted to continue teasing the dragon, as it always worked for the better (for her). Maleficent grunted in disapproval—as expected—unfolded her arms, grabbed the petite woman by the waist, pulled her tightly to her body, and claimed plum lips with ruby in a kiss that could compete with Regina’s hunger for that tender lamb waiting in the oven to be served warm on a plate.

Regina was enjoying the kiss a little too much and Maleficent decided to break it before getting carried away, which was quite often a problem in the morning before the Mayor went to work.

“I forgive you. But only because it’s our special day, my sweet floret.”

Regina followed as Maleficent sauntered to the table and pulled a chair out for her to seat on. The dragon lady then sat across from her, and Regina was glad she’d opted for a round dinning table, or she would be too far from the woman she loved.

Maleficent summoned the food to their table, Regina smiled at that. Even if Mal enjoyed cooking, she was no servant, and wouldn’t be seen alive waitressing her own meal if she could use magic for a shortcut.

Regina enjoyed the food in a spiritual level. She was a good cook herself, but Maleficent couldn’t be beaten when it came to this dish, but the Mayor avoided asking her secret. She knew Maleficent mostly hunted her own food, and she didn’t want to learn Mal had butchered a little lamb in her own kitchen for the sake of freshness.

“This is delicious. I’m tempted to repeat,” the brunette said after finishing her small piece, dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin, and took a sip from her rosé wine.

“Go ahead, my love. There’s enough to last for a week. I might even take some to give to Lily, and that unruly ginger she has for a girlfriend.”

“How are they doing, by the way?” Regina asked.

“They’re fine. They do argue from time to time, and insist to live on junk. None of them is in favor of proper eating, I’m afraid. But this makes them happy. Who am I to judge?” Maleficent responded, Regina nodded.

The dragon sorceress then waved a hand and made another small piece of lamb appear on their plates so Regina could repeat without much guilt.

“I don’t think I can… I never overeat, Mal,” Regina said as she looked at the rosy meat.

“I can’t say that’s true,” Maleficent winked an eye at her, and licked her lips suggestively at the comment.

Regina cleared her throat and took another sip from her wine. “You’re awful,” she said, blushing lightly.

“And you’re marvelous,” the older woman said more warmly, gazing deep into brown eyes with love and admiration.

They looked at each other for a long moment, and found the small empty space in their stomach had already filled.

“Would you like to join me for a dance?” Maleficent asked, rising from her seat to come to Regina’s side, extending a hand to her.

“I very much would,” responded the younger woman as she took her hand, leaving the lamb for another day.

Soft music played in the background as the two women moved to the open space of the foyer to slow dance. Maleficent’s right hand was at Regina’s mid back, bringing her close, as her right hand held Regina’s gently.

As they danced, Regina slowly nestled her face on Mal’s shoulder, enjoying the special warmth of a dragon, and inhaling the elegant perfume her lover wore for her; the scent of sandalwood mixed with jasmine and a hint of vanilla was both musky and sensuous, just like Mal.

Regina pressed her lips to Maleficent’s neck, kissing her lightly. “I love you,” she said softly as they continued dancing, though her voice a little shaky.

Maleficent cupped her chin and lifted Regina’s face gently, looked into glassy eyes and felt her own gaze become foggy with tears. “And I you,  _mon petit pomme de terre,_ ” she leaned down to kiss her lips amorously.

“Did you just call me a potato?” Regina chuckled as happy tears rolled down, lightening the mood.

“Apple of the earth, to be literal,” Maleficent quirked an eyebrow, “But yes, you can be quite a potato from time to time,” the blonde teased her.

“Really?” Regina pretended to be offended, but the smile in her lips betrayed her.

“Really,” Maleficent smiled warmly. She kissed her once more, longer, slower. “But so can I be,” she said after parting from her lips.

They stopped dancing and went to sit together on the loveseat by the hearth, enjoying the toasty warmth and the glow of the fire. The room was lit by dozens of candles all around them, making the ambient all the more romantic.

“I’ve a present for you,” Regina started. She waved her hands and made a big canvas appear after a swirl of purple smoke.

“You remember?” Maleficent smiled brightly as she saw the white canvas.

“Yes. But this isn’t the full present. I’ve turned the guest room into your art studio. I remember you enjoyed painting… Helped you sober up from painful memories,” Regina responded. 

She remembered how much Maleficent had been hurt by Briar Rose’s rejection and had given up hope, until she found her, and together they found ways to cope with their sorrows; one of them being artistic expression for Maleficent. Regina, she had chosen curses—but that was the past, and now Regina was the flower blossoming with Mal’s love.

“Thank you. I love it. Truly.” Maleficent took Regina’s hand and kissed her palm.

The Dragon remembered if it weren’t for her newfound love for art, she would have gone mad after losing her child. But this, Regina had only learned until recently. When her  _‘only friend’_  shared she used to paint different baby faces; different dragon scales, trying to imagine what her child might look like; who  _their_  child resembled most. As human, Lily had taken after Regina. But as a dragon, it was mostly “Maleficent” all her mother saw, albeit slightly darker—beautiful in every way.

“I also have a little something for you,” the tall lady said as she summoned a pink rose in the hand she held, and looked deep into Regina’s eyes as the younger woman was momentarily bewildered, transfixed in the present she couldn’t believe was in the center. 

 

  


 

“Is this? Mal… are you sure?” She was speechless.

“We’ve known each other for decades, my sweet. I’m sure I want to take this step with you, if you’re ready to walk it with me.” Blue eyes gleaming with hope looked into dark brown.

“Maleficent…” Regina was astonished, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Would you marry me, Regina?” Maleficent held her hands in hers, with the rose and the ring in them, waiting for a response.

“Yes,” Regina responded, and Maleficent slowly slid the diamond ring into her finger. It glowed with magic; the magic of a dragon making a promise to stay bound forever to her human companion. A bond that would never break.

“Happy anniversary,” the dragon smiled happily.

Regina threw her arms around her and kissed her deeply between smiles and tears. They embraced and kissed for a long moment until sleep started to get the best of them, and they moved upstairs to sleep wrapped in each other, as they would for the rest of their days. Their happy ending was painting before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned into a wedding proposal. LOL Maybe I was thinking about my next update for "The Closet," which has a similar setting - minus the proposal. I hope this wasn't boring. :P


End file.
